


Усталость

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они не целовались. Ривай дышал Эрвину куда-то в грудь и не смог бы дотянуться, чтобы прижаться губами к губам. Но Эрвину и без того было хорошо — до хриплых сдавленных стонов и пальцев, судорожно царапающих крепкую твердую спину Ривая и костистые широкие плечи.</p><p>Ривай/Эрвин</p>
            </blockquote>





	Усталость

В ночных тенях белые простыни на постели казались голубоватым снегом.

— Подойди, — голос Ривая звучал тихо, но — мягкий и хриплый — заполнял тьму комнаты. Эрвин медленно приблизился и опустился на колени, суставы по-стариковски сухо хрустнули. Он поднял голову и молча смотрел снизу вверх на Ривая, который сидел, закинув ногу на ногу. Покачивался носок начищенного сапога, светлые брюки плотно обтягивали бедро, стиснутое ремнями униформы. Мозолистые пальцы Ривая бездумно комкали край простыни, двигались сбитые в кровь костяшки, под кожей проступали тонкие голубые сосуды. Эрвин с трудом перевел взгляд на бледное строгое лицо Ривая, расплывающееся, словно тонущее в пелене дождя. Держать глаза открытыми было сложно, после нескольких бессонных ночей ресницы слипались, а веки горели, словно обожженные солнцем до красноты. Шумно вздохнув, захлебываясь воздухом, Эрвин уткнулся лбом в твердое колено Ривая. Ссутулился — на плечи, как мешок песка, навалилась вся накопившаяся усталость. В душе Эрвина глухо, как за толстыми стенками колокола, звучали голоса. В тишине ночи с ним продолжали разговор все те, кого он встречал при свете дня в городском совете. Их водянистые рыбьи глаза смотрели сквозь него, рты с крупными желтыми зубами разевались, точь-в-точь как пасти титанов. Челюсти двигались, будто пережевывая крупные куски плоти. За шорохом бланков отчетов Эрвину чудилось, что он слышит хруст костей.

С закатом стало легче.

Но из тьмы коридоров, негромко шелестя, как сухие листья, шептали давно погибшие в походах. Он помнил каждого и не мог забыться даже в краткой дреме — видел их изуродованные тела с неестественно вывернутыми конечностями и откушенными головами.

— Эрвин, — позвал Ривай, и холодный бесстрастный тон его голоса перекрыл голоса чужих. Все прочие звуки будто вмерзли в лед и застыли.

— Посмотри на меня, Эрвин.

Тяжелая ладонь легла на его горячий лоб, остужая. Пальцы вплелись в мокрые после вечерей помывки волосы, потянули, заставляя запрокинуть голову. И Эрвин послушно посмотрел в светло-серые прозрачные глаза с расширенными черными зрачками.

— Сейчас ты разденешься и ляжешь в постель, — сказал Ривай, другой рукой поглаживая его по щеке там, где болезненно ныл порез от бритвы.

— Я не усну, — облизнув сухие губы, сипло возразил Эрвин. — Ты же знаешь.

Он был туго натянутым, подрагивающим тросом. Он был заклинившим курком рукояти УПМ. Он был сломанным, иззубренным клинком.

И как только его накрывал сон, Эрвин резко распахивал глаза, а сердце колотилось, стучало будто бы не в груди, а в горле, душило. Его точно прессом сминало ответственностью — за себя, за Разведку, за все человечество. Забыл подписать бумаги, не отчитался за поставку оружия, допустил ошибку в переговорах с начальством — даже такие мелочи впивались в мозг, как острые осколки.

— Снимай одежду, — тихо повторил Ривай и одним коротким рывком стащил с его шеи боло с сине-зеленым камнем.

Эрвину стало легче дышать, словно раньше шнурок душил его, а камень был тяжелым, как булыжник мостовой.

Пальцы дрожали, ремни формы не поддавались — Эрвин раздевался медленно. Он чувствовал пристальный взгляд — будто холодный ветер гулял по телу. Ривай помогал, расстегивая пряжки, вытягивая пуговицы из петель четкими экономными движениями.

— На спину, — сухо приказал он, удерживая Эрвина за локоть, не позволяя растянуться на животе, спрятать лицо.

Эрвин обнаженными лопатками чувствовал жесткую ткань простыней. На его грудь приятной тяжестью легли ладони Ривая. Пальцы с холодными мозолистыми подушечками провели по красным болезненным следам от ремней. Ривай склонился, губами скользнул по алой полосе чуть ниже ключицы, его легкое спокойное дыхание щекотало кожу.

— К нам ревизор придет с проверкой арсенала, — вытолкнуло наружу слова воспаленное бессонницей сознание Эрвина.

— Молчи.

Ривай грубо зажал ему рот.

— Ноги раздвинь.

Они больше не разговаривали. В тишине громко прозвучал сухой щелчок крышки от баночки с целебной мазью. Эрвин видел нечетко, усталые глаза щурились, и он с трудом различал свои широко разведенные колени, между которых скользнула рука Ривая. Влажные от смазки пальцы плавно плыли по животу Эрвина, путались в дорожке жестких волос, обхватывали встающий член.

Эрвин слышал теперь только свои тяжелые частые вздохи и глухой стук сердца. Зажмурился, когда ощутил, как скользкие шершавые пальцы надавили между ног, проталкиваясь, вворачиваясь внутрь. Было легко расслабиться и принимать — Эрвин привык к такому проникновению. В последние месяцы его сил хватало только на то, чтобы ложиться под Ривая, который, казалось, никогда не уставал. Эрвину нравилось то, как его безмолвно трахает серьезный и такой сосредоточенный Ривай. Ни единого лишнего движения — он присовывал член так, что тянущее чувство растяжения никогда не граничило с болью. Он успокаивающе гладил Эрвина по вздрагивающим плечам, ложился на него всем весом и с трудом доставал черноволосой макушкой ему до ключиц.

Они не целовались. Ривай дышал Эрвину куда-то в грудь и не смог бы дотянуться, чтобы прижаться губами к губам. Но Эрвину и без того было хорошо — до хриплых сдавленных стонов и пальцев, судорожно царапающих крепкую твердую спину Ривая и костистые широкие плечи.

— Тоже мне командир — даешь подчиненному, — сипло процедил Ривай.

Эрвин хотел услышать именно это и ответил, задыхаясь:

— Я... не командир.

Эрвин сказал — и его отпустило все то, что навалилось и до тошноты душило дни напролет. Голова закружилась, приятно пустая и легкая, тело дернулось под Риваем, и Эрвин кончил, протяжно застонав и слишком сильно стискивая объятия. Он ощутил, как Ривай кончает внутрь и что-то ему говорит — звук глушили громкие частые удары сердца.

Эрвин гладил влажную от испарины горячую спину Ривая и медленно соскальзывал в сон. Он не был командиром, не был и разведчиком. Он был человеком, который без ума от другого человека.


End file.
